I'll never give her up
by groovyjo
Summary: Ok, This is cool, and you've got to read it to find out the significance of CUCUMBER
1. Default Chapter

Hello people.This is my first fic-I hope you enjoy!!!  
I am dedicating this chapter to sineadluv and jump,2,3's!!! for getting me hooked on this website  
  
It was the first of September and Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were sitting in a compartment of the Hogwarts express- with several girlfriends. These included LilyEvans , who was dating James, Hannah Linton Sirius' girl and Talia spencer, remus' girlfriend.(Peter had no one)  
They were entering there sixth year at Hogwarts-which made them 17.  
Lily sat on James lap, twirling a piece of her long, jet black hair around her finger. James looked at her and thought*whoa! How did I ever get a girl so beautiful!!*  
James was somewhat a ladies man- and in the past had dated all both of the other girls in that compartment. He had settled down when he met Lily, and been in his longest ever relationship- three months!!!  
The Hogwarts express drew up into Hogsmeade station and the gang of seven jumped into a horseless coach that took them directly to the school.  
James put his arm around Lily and walked up to the school.  
Only Remus noticed that the couple where being closely watched by the headmaster- Dumbledore .  
As always the food at the welcoming feast was fantastic.The room was aglow with joyful feelings of earnest pupils, full first years and love smitten teenagers. At the end of the feast dumbledore made a few announcements including the usual banned substances list and the rules of the forbidden forest.They were all just about ready to leave and go to bed when Dumbledore shouted- " I would be very much obliged if Mr potter would accompany on a short stroll- as I have a matter of importance to discuss with him"  
With a quizzical look, James kissed Lily goodnight(she was shattered) and walked briskly towards the headteacher.  
Without so much as a word they walked for about ten minutes, there feet making echoing sounds on the stone floor that surrounded the castle. When they finally reached Dumbledores office, They sat down either side of a great wooden desk, and the headteacher cleared his throught.  
" James", he said his voice full of serenity, " I have observed that your relationship with Miss Evans has flourished over the past few months, and you know that I am not one to spoil such innocent romance- but I have reasons beyond even my most senior of colleuges As to why this relationship should stop right here. I trust you understand what I am implying James??"  
James gulped. He had never felt the way he did about lily before. He dared himself to say what immediately came to mind at Dumbledores words. " Sir..... I don't think that I can stop seeing Lily b bb because I...I.. I think I love her.  
Dumbledores Eyes flickered but he continued; "Love can blind us James. It is my assumption that you would want what ever is best for both of you, and although you can not see it now, I trust you will heed my request."  
James swallowed In utter disbelief.  
"And james,! He continued " Lily must knoe nothing of the topic of this coversation"  
With that James turned and ran, without stopping all the way to the Gryffindor common room up into his dorm and pulled the hangings of his 4 poster bed.  
  
Well what do u think???? Please review review review  
Loads of luv an stuff  
jo 


	2. This is the plan

Look I only got 4 reviews!!! I might be righting absolute rubbish, but hey , how do I know about it if you don't review and tell me. This chapter is dedicated to tangible visions- cause she wrote me a cool review  
Pls send me lots of reviews.  
Enjoy!!!  
  
James woke up on the morning of his first day as a seventh year at Hogawarts. The first thing that came into his head was Lily. He felt extremely happy. Then realisation dawned on him. The conversation with dumbledore came flooding back to him, and a feeling of dread crept over him and seemed to swallow him whole.  
His first thought was that he must go and see Sirius, he was sure to know the solution to James problem!!!  
James ran down the stairs in to the common room. Lily was there. " Hello handsome" she said and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. James however just kept running and lily was left alone in the middle of the common room, standing on her tiptoes with her lips puckered. By the time she opened her eyes, the portrait hole was swinging and James was nowhere to be seen.  
It was 10 o clock, and the last sitting for breakfast was almost through( James had slept in severely). He found Sirius sitting chatting up a pretty ravenclaw seventh year while his girlfriend gave looks of desperation and despair, mixed with anger and disapproval.  
Sirius saw James and left his task( leaving both girls disgruntled).  
" What's up" he asked. " I think, padfoot old friend, this requires a slightly more private meeting place", James said, looking at Snape and Malfoy, there arch enemies, desperately eaves dropping.  
Sirius followed James outside, and relayed the previous nights events.  
" Well, Prongs, this is really a sticky situation. And your sure that Dumbledore gave you no reason, and told you not to tell Lily?"  
" NO I'm making it all up for a joke!!! Of course I'm sure you over grown twit!!" Sirius didn't look in the least bit offended by this remark.  
" Well, you're just gonna have to dump her, and maybe I can pick up the pieces......." Sirius stopped mid sentence when James clipped over the head.  
James felt as if his whole world had collapsed in the matter of one night.  
"ok" Sirius said " heres the plan.We put a love spell on Lily so that she falls for me." Sirus ducked as James aimed another blow in his Direction   
" at an arranged time, you walk in on us kissing, and vow to leave Lily. You get another girl, and in time, you'll both get over it"  
James didn't like the sound of it but it was better than telling Lily outright that he was dumping her .  
"Ok"  
" now let's go and tell Remus- we can't trust Peter"  
They walked in silence back up to the castle. They had missed the whole of the morning lessons arranging their plan, and now it was lunchtime- though neither of them seemed very hungry.   
"James Samuel Potter!!" Lily's voice reached them from the Gryffindor table. " What happened this morning?? One minute you were there and the next you were gone, leaving me looking like a total prat!!! I am not amused."  
" Sorry Lily, It'll never happen again!!!"  
James gave her a deep kiss,as, out of the corner of his eye h saw Sirius tiping the contents of a small bottle into Lilys pumpkin juice. His heart sank. It was the love potion. He held Lily close to him, as he knew this kiss would probably be his last  
  
Well what do you think??? I enjoyed wriring it. If you enjoyed reading it then you know what to do, the purple button is just below this writing. Click and review!!!!  
Loads o' love an stuff,  
jo 


	3. the deed is done

Ok............. Read review an enjoy  
  
  
Lily sat back down and began to munch her way through her portion of Shepards pie. As she took a large sip from her goblet of pumpkin juice. James cringed, and ran out of the room as she looked up from her drink, and looked, dreamy eyed, straight at Sirius.  
He felt nervous, but soon composed himself enough to smile that charming smile- the smile that had entranced so many girls before.  
Without subtlety, Lily winked back.  
Sirius ran too find James in their dorm, sitting with his head in his hands, Remus trying to comfort him- though he seemed inconsolable.   
" so," Said James in a voice that showed he was close to tears.  
" What time are we going to do it" he said this as if 'it' was a crime of extreme severity.  
" Sirius will enter the common room in ten minutes.Lily is there- I've checked." Remus explained.Ignoring James' blank, hollow expression  
"Sirius will walk downstairs, and flash his infamous grin(Sirius did just that) and I will stand with James on the landing to give him his cue and to perform the reverse spell to the love spell when James walks in"  
At exactly 7:00pm Sirius walked ( or rather, swaggered) into the common room. He looked around, spotted Lily, and sauntered over to her. As it had been carefully planned, Sirius made it very clear to any onlookers that he was not about to kiss Lily at all.( James had not been able to stand the thought of having to pretend to hate both his girlfriend and his best friend!!!!)  
Instead, he gave her a small wink, and that was quite sufficient. She lunged at him and drew him closer to her.She kissed him deeply, and although Sirius pretended to struggle, he put on a secret smile.  
Remus pushed a seethingly angry James into the common room and pulled out his wand. Just as Remus muttered " Anti amo cantatas"  
James bellowed-" what the bloody hell is going on here??"  
Lily suddenly came to her senses and released Sirius."Oh...My...God!!!"  
She screamed and ran toward James. She grabbed hold of him though she barely touched his shoulder. James turned away,and with guilt running through every fibre of his body, shook Lily off him.  
She fell to floor, making no effort to stop herself. Both lily and James ran to their separate dorms, tears streaming down their faces , and didn't speak to anyone for the remainder of the evening.  
The following day, James found it hard to look Lily in the eye as she walked obviously trying to compose herself, towards him.  
"James..I..I..I don't know what came over me..." All atempts to stay rational failed and she sank into an armchair and wept.  
James took a deep Breath, knowing what he had to do and said, trying hard not to cry said  
"Look, Lily, If you are gonna go around kissing my best friends,then I don't think that we should be going out anymore.I mean what use is a realtionship without trust???" at these words james shuddered and suddenly felt very sorry for Lily. However, he continued; " Sorry Lily, but this is the end."  
He walked away.on second thoughts he turned and said, " I'm not happy with Sirius either"   
" no,no it was all my fault" Lily spluttered, obviously deeply embarrased.  
" fine" replied James, " come on padfoot"  
And with that they walked out of the common room and down to dinner, to drown their sorrows in chocolate cake  
  
Well wot do u think   
Review review review  
Toodles  
jo 


	4. The great Prank

Ok, you wanted longer, you got longer- but you'll have to wait a little longer- but still the more you review the quicker I get typing!! Pls can I have 60 reviews that's only more before next chapter. Can I just say that I apologise for saying that Lil's hair was black- my mistake. It is RED!!! And just for G.D Jade, this chapter is gonna be happy (Ish) - oh and thanks to videl for her LONG review!!! That's what I like!!!!!!!   
  
A week had passed since the day of the love potion. Usually in this time James would have gone through three girlfriends, but he seemed to finding it hard to move on. However, with the help of Sirius- and to his astonishment PETER to whom they had explained the whole sinario, he had set his sights on a new target. Of course none of the girls even came close to Lily, but a ravenclaw named Sinead, had particularly taken his fancy. Not because of her looks or because he wanted to date her, but because he remembered her to be one of the people that had sniggered at Lily in the past, and she seemed perfect target for a prank.( Snape would also bare the brunt of it) This was the marauders Speciality, and they had been lying in wait for a long time- so surely this prank would be a big one.  
They stayed awake all night, plannign and arranging, making sure that everything would be done with precision, and tha no mistastakes should be made.  
They sauntered down to Hogsmeade, ( James Grudgingly arm in arm with Sinead,), and sat down in the three broomsticks to st the prank in place.  
  
James sauntered over to were Snape was sitting ( His hair looking greasier than ever), and began to distract him, while Sirius poured the contents of a small bottle into his butterbeer.  
" So Snape, how are the potions coming along. All the hours you spend down in that dungeon, people migh start to talk, They all think you're a vampire!!!"  
Sirius gave him a nod, and he whipped the invisibility cloak out of his bag. Just as two ears and some whiskers began to sprout from Snapes ugly head, he was covered In the invisibility cloak, And they carried him off to wait outside with Remus.  
Next, it was Peters turn. The marauders had tried to persuade hi to let Snape catch him, when he was in his ratty form, but he declined ( Strangely enough). So HE now had to sneak in, and pretend to chat Sinead up, while secretly sprinkling milk powder and cat treats all over her.( They had had some help from the house elves in obtaining these items!)  
" Hallo Sinead!!!, Nice to see you here!!" Peter smooched , and looking through the crack of the door, the other three marauders were doubled up with very mixed feelings!!Worry, amusesment, and amazement that they had trusted Peter with such an important task!!   
By this time, Sineads Pockets were filled with KittyKat and Whiskers tins, and as Peter tried to put his arm around Sinead, she finally flipped and punched him in the face. After this, Peter decided that she was suffiently stuffed up with cat treats, and trudged away, holding his bleeding nose.  
It was James cue. He hurried back into the pub, with the Snape Cat safely under his robes.he took a deep breath, counted to three and let him lose.  
He ran strainght towards sinead, and began licking her,Desprately trying to get at the treats.  
Quick as a flash, Remus poked his wand through the crack in the door and muttered the counter curse. Snape resumed his normal greasy form and was left, sitting on sineads knee, licking her face.  
Sinead screamed and stood up. But that was nothing to what Snape did.  
He got up, and sank to his knees screaming, I'll get you for this Potter, I'll get you!!!!  
For those students that had just seen him Sitting on Sineads knee, Licking her Like a cat, and then screaming about Potter. It was quite clear that Snape had completely lost his mind. There was a second or two of silence, and then the whole pub, excepting Snape and Sinead, began to roar with laughter. Remus, Sirius, and Peter, sneaked back in and joined in the hysteria, before the four marauders took a side table, and congratulated themselves, on yet another spectacular prank.  
They drank there butter beer ( Which only made them more Happy,)  
And started to walk back to the castle.   
On the way they stopped at Hogs river, nad James pulled out a large bag of sweets He had gotten from Honeydukes, and they all Tucked in.  
" Well, Prongs, I believe that that was one of your more briliant ideas. It seems so long since we've pranked, I mean........" But Remus was cut short as James hushed him.  
Through the bushes, Dumbledore was sitting with proffeseur Mc Gonagall, and the Maruders were sSilent enough to here the last few Sentences of their oh so private convverstion.  
" So everythings allright now Albus?" Inquired Minerva Mc Gonagall  
" For now, Minerva, for now. But goodness nows what Voldemorte would have done if potter had not been do co- operative over The whole Lily Evans Saga."  
  
Ha HA a cliff hanger.Press the purple button and review- That way I'll be quicker getting back 2 u!!!  
Toodles  
jo 


	5. Cucumber

Hi people, thanks for all the reviews!!! I still need for though, so lets say, erm.... 70 before next chapter * laughes in evil manner*  
Oh well, read review and enjoy!!!  
  
James sat, absolutely numb, at this shock discovery. Sirius sat, a chocolate frog half way to his mouth, and said nothing.  
Remus, being the sensible one, said, " come on James, let's get you back to the castle."  
They walked numbly through hogsmeasde to the coach park, and said clearly HOGWARTS!  
Everyone was silent until Jame spoke up, " This Voldemorte guy is supposed tp be really powerfull, or at least think he is. My parents know at least twenty people that he has mercilessly slaughtered, but they were all Aurors, or worked at the defense section of the ministry. Not meaning to be offensive, but what could possibly link him to a muggle born witch from Kent?????"  
The atmosphere was pensive as they all pondered opver James words, all desperatlly searching for an answer to his seemingly unanswerable question.  
" You know what Padfoot", Sirius broke the silence. " I think you should tell Lily. I mean, shes been looking awful Lately, and well, in a way she has a right to know."  
But Remus the peace keeper said, " James, Dumbledore wouldn't have told you to keep this a secret if it was just a soso situation, for all you know, lifes could be at stake here!!  
Sirius, sharp as a knife from his prankster experiences said, " Moony, my friend, that is exactly why we will not let it be publically known that James and Lily are together. Yes there will be tears, and there is certainly injustice in it all, but isn't it better this way???"  
In the end James took his best Friends advice and resolved to tell Lily at the first possible opportunity.  
That night James lay in bed, thinking over and over again what the link could possibly be between him, Lily and the seemingly all powerful Lord Voldemorte.  
The opportunity to talk to Lily did not occor for several days, as she seemed to be followed everywhere by a gang of girls, who seemed extremely protective of here. But one night, at three o clock In the morning, when was finishing her potions project, the marauders, led by James, sneaked down into the common room so as not to wake Lilys mob of followers, and sat down beside her.  
" Lily" began James," We've got something we need to tell you.  
The whole story was told, and when the love potion sinario was told, Lily looked close to tears, and actually slapped Sirius. She was about to run to her dorm in floods of tears when James told her f the conversation he had heard, a few nights ago.  
She flopped, lifelessly into a chaur, and stair at them." If this is some sort of prank then you lot are dead", she said in a tone that meant that she was definitely not joking.  
" Lily, I swear to you on my life, that this is all true, even the incriminating evidence on,mine and Sirius part"  
Lily wavered for a secind, as if fighting some deep internal battle, and the feelings for James inside her seemed to win over her pride. She leant over and gave him a long hug.  
James broke away from her, and said, " Lily, this is important, no one, but no one, must know that we are an item.if this whole Voldemorte sinario is true, and I doubt that Dumbledore would lie, then it may be absolutely vital that we hide our feelings.   
If you're ever scared by anything, or need my help, just say cucumber, and that to all of is in this room, will mean I love you."  
Lily giggled, wiping her tears away and said, " I still don't see what we could possibly have to do with so called Dark lord!!!"  
" That is a question that I'msure only Dumbledore and the Dark Lord himself could answer" Whispered James, and gave Lily a long hug before they walked, following the other marauders, back to their separate dorms.  
" Cucumber", whispered Lily as she kissed his cheek.  
" Cucumber" James whispered back..  
  
  
What do you think???  
Pls tell me. The plot is developing just give it time, I'm gonna bring in some new characters soon, so watch this space!! 


End file.
